


Allow Me, Mistress

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy in a latex dress, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Fake-Out Make-Out, Steve in a leather attire, Tropes, Undercover Missions, because i have no shame, that includes lots of leather and latex, undercover in a bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Fuck, going second base with Steve in a BDSM club was not how she imagined their relationship going, yet here they were.





	Allow Me, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Second story based on tropes, this time glynnisi on Tumblr prompted me: "Hi! I just saw your post asking for ShieldShock Tropes. First, SQUEEEEE! :) Thankyouthankyouthankyou for writing ShieldShock!!! :) Second... hmmm.... I saw that you were writing demi Steve in something already. Could you write demisexual Darcy who has a crush on her friend Steve, put into a "fake out make out" situation with Steve, where her singular lust for him practically melts her panties off?"
> 
> I kinda pushed the trope to an extreme. I'm not sorry.

Darcy had been a SHIELD agent for two years, she’d gone through many missions where she was sure she'd die or have to sacrifice a limb. She thought she was over getting nervous during them anymore. She thought wrong.

The bar was a hole in the wall, very secretive and discreet. Darcy and Steve approached the door, the bouncer opening the door only after Darcy gave the password.  

“Ready?” She asked her partner. He nodded. He couldn’t do much more, most of his face covered by a leather muzzle. She grabbed his leash and pulled as they got in, taking the tiniest bit of satisfaction at having control over a man a head taller than her. She could enjoy the little things, couldn’t she?

The music was pounding inside, pulsing to the rhythm of their heart. All Darcy could see was black and red with a mix of leather and latex. Well, that’s what was expected in a BDSM club, wasn’t it?

Both of them were clad in the same fashion, her in a skintight latex dress that had required lube for her to get in, and Steve’s own attire left little to the imagination. His leather harness was only exposing his beautiful chest instead of hiding it, and his leather pants with the army boots were doing things to Darcy’s panties. She was half glad she was walking in front of him so she wouldn’t ogle at him, half very sad about it.

There was a lot of naked skin, and yet, Darcy didn’t feel a stir of desire in her. They might be aesthetically pleasing, but she didn’t want them in her bed just because she found them pretty, as she had discovered long ago. There was only one who she fantasized about, after months of being his friend.

People were mingling at tables and in VIP lounges, some seats were still available, including a couch on one side of the room. Darcy directed them to it, only nearly falling once in the crowd. She swept a cool gaze around, assessing the personal, the exits and the backdoor. She sat down, and pulled on Steve’s leash again so he would do the same. She noticed how very touchy other people were, and gulped down her worries. She was with Steve, who had accepted to be collared and muzzled to hide his identity, and they’d made sure to be on the same level about what they could and couldn’t do with each other, the first one being that he could refuse any order she gave him if he felt too uncomfortable.

“Lean against me,” she instructed him, crossing her legs in her tight dress. Seriously, how could anyone be at ease in that sweaty plastic mini ecosystem was beyond her.

He didn’t seem to mind, instead sliding a hand up her latex-clad thigh as he sat closer to nuzzle her neck. His breath tickled her. He pressed his nose behind her ear, where she sprayed her perfume a few hours ago. For most, he seemed obedient, submissive, but Darcy knew better. He was as focused as she was on their mission.

“Good evening. What can I serve you?”

The server was a beautiful woman wearing a leather biker jacket and pants. Her makeup skills were also incredible, and Darcy couldn’t help but tell her so, which made her smile.

“I’ll get a bloody mary, but I’m still pondering if my pet should have anything tonight. He’s been quite naughty lately.”

The other woman’s eyes roamed over Steve, and Darcy felt the need to protect him from her gaze, which was stupid. He didn’t belong to her, they were undercover and that was it. She waited for the server to go before she wrapped her arm around him and raked her fingers down his bare back, and he shifted to accommodate her.

“I’ll remove your muzzle now, alright? Be a dear and try not to bite me again, will you?” She said with a smirk. He groaned in annoyance, low enough that only her heard, and she laughed. She unclasped the buckle at the back of his head, then gently eased the muzzle off him. There were small lines from the object running on his cheeks, and she leaned forward to kiss them. When she pulled back, he looked at her in a way that made her gulp again. She was supposed to be the dominatrix, and him the pet.

“Don’t forget your place, sweetie.”

He licked his lips, and so close, Darcy couldn’t help but follow the movement. “No, mistress,” he said.

She smiled, turning on her hip to stroke his chest and tease him with the harness, but in truth she was looking for the weapons dealers. According to their asset, someone was smuggling weapons built off alien technology in here.

“See anything?” She inquired, massaging his arms just because she could. His large hand was resting on her waist, his thumb sliding across the smooth surface of her dress in a very distracting manner.

“Nothing so far.”

He had started to straighten his posture, getting out of character, but he relaxed again with the arrival of the server. Darcy took her drink and went to have a sip, only to misjudge her position, and a few drops fell on her chest. She felt it slide down between her breasts, and she groaned in annoyance.

She was about to ask for a napkin, but Steve leaned forward, down to the deep plunge of her dress. He looked at her through his lashes, his gaze melting her on the spot. “Allow me, mistress.”

She could only nod numbly before his tongue reached out and licked the drink off her skin in one long line, then he went back and lapped some more. She stared, stroking his hair and trying to not show how turned on she was by him. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on the swell of her boobs, and then looked up at her again.

“Come here, you fucking tease.”

He settled against her, his hard cock heavy against her thigh, and then they were kissing. He cradled her face, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth in a way that was nothing submissive, and she moaned low in her throat. She teased his bottom lip with her teeth, kneading his ass with both hands, which he didn’t seem to mind, judging by him grinding into her with a gasp. Fuck, going second base with Steve in a BDSM club was not how she imagined their relationship going, yet here they were.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the reason of their presence here, and she pushed Steve away, breathing hard. “Shit, they’re here. Come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is willing to draw Darcy and Steve in this fic, it would be amazing. <3
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, I'm Captain-Amoruca there. :)


End file.
